zawfandomcom-20200214-history
GlassChroma
GlassChroma or more often referred to as Glass, is one of the main protagonists of the web novel series, . His real name is Yuu Aoki ' (青木優, ''Aoki Yuu). Before his entrance into the MMORPG, he encountered a virus upon start up and was forced to revert his level to 10 from his original level, 19; he was also forced to change from his former username, '''ZeoTamer, to his current one. He is a member of the Third Corruption. Currently level 18, he is of the Outlaw class and is a Neonyx Power type. Appearance GlassChroma stands at the average height for a young man of his age. Although he has the appearance of skinny, he is lightly muscled and is therefore very agile, observing his subclass of speed. He has dark skin, the iris of his eyes are pink and his hair lavender, which is styled in a mohawk fashion. While he has said that he does not have any scars or tattoos, he wears four simple circular earrings on each ear, one on each earlobe and three helix piercings. He wears a white collared shirt with his sleeves rolled up, and a violet velvet vest over it. Attached to his upper left arm and right thigh are cyan colored pouches with silver accents. He wears slim black pants and beneath it are a pair of violet, pointy boots. On his pants he wears a silver belt that crosses over diagonally around his upper left thigh; loaded with a few items and more, slightly smaller, pouches that contain tools (used for carrying small consumables and items). On the back of his vest, his insignia can be found in cyan. He also wears a black leather, fingerless glove on his left hand decorated with silver studs. When using his class item, typically seen in colder weather, Glass has been seen wearing a peculiar robe. The robe seems to fold over his torso (similar to his vest) and buttons together towards the left side of his chest. It's white with a black trim all around and his player insignia in lavender located on the backside. What's notably different in the appearance of his robe is that the style is based off of a magician's tailcoat instead of the traditional long mage robe. This was custom made for him in Vol. 3. Players have even reported Glass wearing a strangely shaped purple device hooked on his right ear allowing him to listen to the game's soundtrack. Background Not much is known about Glass's family or background, other than him being an only child in a one parent household. For unknown reasons, Glass, also known as Aoki Yuu, started playing Zenith during the Alpha, where he, Rayde, Lily and several unnamed others, were temporarily on the same team. Afterwards, their team was disbanded and the members split. While it is unknown why this happened, after, it seems that Glass mostly kept in contact with the rest of the team. He, Rayde and Lily are the only ones who knew one another personally in the game before the events of the web novels took place. Abilities GlassChroma's five abilities mostly reflect his subclass of speed, either in the reducing enemy movement or boosting his own. Although he may share similar powers with other players in ZAW, because glyphs make the use of customized insignias, GlassChroma's Dash, Attack, Defend, and Special all display a unique design. A circle with four small gears placed inside as the background to a single larger gear taking center stage. Spiraling around it, is another ring which placed in between are the roman numerals one through twelve (similar to a clock). For his basic ability, gear shaped projectiles made of dark Neonyx power are launched at the opponent, each leaving a trail of violet light. Among Glass and players who are familiar with his basic attack, this is called an Archlight. * Melee - Shade Kicker: A damaging melee attack that consists of a trio of kicks to an opponent, ones that are empowered by an energy that boosts the damage inflicted. * Dash - Chaotic Magnet: A unique dash ability to the caster, one that differs between users in its visual appearance. This ability allows the user to elicit a two-dimensional glyph, which, used once, can launch the player upwards, and, used twice, can be solidified into a platform to land upon and launch from. * Attack - Pandora's Box: Changes the property of his basic attack between three modes: Archlight, Demolight and Spiralessence. There is a cast time of five seconds. ** Archlight: Moderate travel speed, straight-lined shots ** Demolight: Slow travel speed, slightly more powerful grenade-like blasts. ** Spiralessence: Non-lethal, summons glyphs used as a light source or distraction. Typically floats in a spiral motion. * Defend - Chronophase: A unique defensive ability that protects the user from attacks by creating a glyph on a targeted area for a short duration of time. Any attacks against any player standing on the glyph pass through and any effects are negated. * Special - Eyes of Discord: A unique ability that enables the user to summon archlights that magically link multiple opponents together, causing any pain inflicted on one to be shared to all who are linked. Cost: User must be at 60% health or less in order to activate this ability and all affected enemies must be within line of sight of the user when activated. Chronology Clash of the Shops Arc GlassChroma is first seen in Blind as one half of the "punk and pink" representative duo Shadow sees during the fourth objective. Save for Shadow's reflections about him and his then-partner, Mika, his progress in the competition is only briefly mentioned by the commentators after, who state that he is betrayed by Mika before his approaching the fifth objective. Later, he is seen in a tension-filled face-off against Mika in the forest leading up to Glacier's Hollow. He is not seen again, but it is revealed that he had defeated Kurohi in the fifth objective and later places ninth in the competition. Relationships Rayde Although the way they first met is not specific, GlassChroma and Rayde first encountered one another in the alpha run of ZAW. Along with Lily and a few unnamed others, she and Glass partnered on the same team for a time. Apparently, she has commented jokingly, he was the less favored of the brothers, as the latter was still learning the controls when he began playing the game. Afterwards, their team was disbanded and the members split. While it is unknown why this happened, after, he kept in some amount of contact with her, as he was on her friend's list. After the Second Annual Clash of the Shops, they are finally reunited and since, have remained close friends after forming a guild together with their friends. They often joke with one another, both in safe-zones and on potentially deadly battlefields, as well as care for the other's well-being. While Glass has consented to calling her by her current username, Rayde, she only refers to him as "Zeo", a reference to his old username, ZeoTamer. Quotes * "Won, against a rep named Kurohi." * "No, just want to finish this." * "Let's go." * "My theory is that only a select few are trapped within the game. I have been traveling and battling other players plenty of times and they've all revived... Anyways, this is why I believed that only a certain few are trapped, but I have no clue why." * "Sorry, I was too focused on getting my ass handed to me— I mean, fighting to notice them." * "I'm an outlaw. I don't find trouble, trouble finds me." Trivia * He is right-handed. * In chapter 2, his old username was mentioned by Rayde when she was attempting to contact him. * His character is represented by a violet color, which is his one of his favorite colors along with black and lavender. * Rayde says that, for the whole duration of knowing him, she has never heard him say a "true curse word" uncensored. * In the Second Annual Clash of the Shops, he was one of the very few players who were sponsored by a shop who had multiple representatives. It was revealed later that he placed ninth in the competition. * His favorite fruit is banana. * The candy he enjoys to eat the most are Starburst, specifically anything but the original. * His favorite flower is lavender (hence why he enjoys the color so much). * He has stated that the reason he picked his class was because Outlaws are both practical and are individuals who always have a trick up their sleeve. * His favorite weather is overcast. * His favorite food is pasta. * He is sometimes still referred to by Shadow as a part of the "punk and pink duo", a reference to his alliance with Mika during the CotS competition. * His character song is track 5 on the compilation soundtrack, Database. * The original design for his appearance had always included a Mohawk hair style. However, originally the Mohawk was to be a series of tall spikes in a line along his head. It was later changed to the current style, a stripe of longer hair with the both sides of his head shaved short. The stripes close to his temples were also added. * Unlike all the known characters who use a power as their primary weapon, GlassChroma does not have a backup weapon in case he is exhausted or without meter. Because he has not yet been seen in such desperate conditions, it is unknown how he reacts. * Although there seems to be only good relations between Rayde, Glass, and Lily, the reason for their breaking up of their alpha team is still unknown. Navigation